


The Tip

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Disaster Date, Fluff, Hannibal is a dick, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: Hannibal is a bit of a dick to their waiter and Adam won't take any of it.





	The Tip

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot so no beta. Tbh I just wanted to post it.  
> I apologize for any mistakes ahead.

“The tip will have to see fix.” Hannibal commented after their waiter was well away from their table, which to Adam wasn’t fair.

Hannibal and Adam were at one of the most popular and elegant restaurants of Baltimore, with all the people around Adam didn’t even have time to read its name. The place was full and they only managed to keep a table due to Hannibal’s contacts. Naturally some of the waiters were excessively busy and some of their dishes took a while to arrive, which made the clients hurry them and made the waiters frustrated.

 

Adam failed to understand why customers took their frustration on the waiter when they were not the ones making the food, but the chefs.

The way he saw it, hurrying things up like that only made things worse.

He tried to explain all of the above to Hannibal and while he agreed, Hannibal also seemed unreasonably angry at their waiter and kept on picking on him since the waiter introduced himself.

 

_ Good evening! My name is Nigel and I’ll be your server. _

The dark-blond haired man had a British accent and a cheery attitude. He was friendly and flashed a nice smile at Adam a few times. The light scent of smoke and metal Adam perceived under his cologne was abnormally distracting.

It made Adam’s stomach twist but not in an unpleasant way.

Hannibal in the other side of the table, complained time and time again after their waiter walked away.

As the minutes passed and Hannibal called for him over and over again for the same request, Nigel’s mood switched to match the frustrated and serious demeanor of other servers.

“He cursed in front of us Adam, that’s hardly professional.”

“He is frustrated, like you.” Hannibal shook his head with a little turnup of the corner of his lips. “What’s funny?”

“You have fair more patience than me tonight.”

Adam refrained, almost at the last second, from telling Hannibal that it might be because Hannibal had been expecting to dinner with Will, but thanks to a new copycat of the "Chesapeake Ripper" Will had to spend the evening reliving a crime scene and had suggested Hannibal to take Adam instead.

_ You always insist on him practicing trying new foods and environments. You’ll kill two birds with one bullet Hannibal. Adam goes out and you don’t lose the effort you made on getting the table. _

Adam had hear Will’s conversation on the phone and had some time to prepare himself for the dinner. Hannibal was fond of him, or so he claimed, still his presence made Adam jumpy from time to time. Sometimes he felt that Hannibal tried quite hard to separate every resemblance he had with his twin.

_ You both perceive empathy in an extraordinary way Adam, but Will’s  _ **_is unique._ **

At least Adam could clearly see, and felt, for the frustration on their waiter each time Hannibal provoked him and the later gave in answering in such a clear sarcastic way that even Adam could pick on it.

“You both are being impolite to one another, Hannibal.”

“My apologies if I been unpleasant Adam.” Hannibal replied with a sincere tone and Adam nodded while taking his cup. He didn’t want Hannibal to be mad at him but he was growing tired of the poor exchange on their table.

“Excuse me, sir, but your food will be in a few more minutes.” The waiter apologized to Adam as he served Hannibal.

“Nigel, that’s your name, right?” Hannibal asked again, it had been the third time and his tone made Adam feel a shiver down his back.

“Yes, sir.” Their waiter tensed, and as Adam saw, it was not in the same way he did, it was not fear. Perhaps he was trying to contain himself from reminding Hannibal that he had already hear his name four times and yet he asked again? He had seen the same shoulder movement and facial gestures on Will.

_ I’m trying not to kill him, sometimes is very hard not to give in, Adam. _

“We’ve been here for a fair time Nigel. Perhaps Adam’s order was delivered late to the kitchen.”

“I delivered it along with yours sir. I wouldn’t forget his order.”

“Yes, I hope, after the amount of attention you’ve put on him, it would be amusing if you forgot. Or perhaps, it would explain, since you seem distracted by him.”

“Hannibal,” Adam tried to interrupt.

“You have it wrong,  **_sir_ ** . I’ve put my attention on  **_you_ ** , trying to understand if perhaps you  _ obliged  _ him to come with you.” Adam could see Nigel’s fist tightening at his sides while he stared down at Hannibal. His amber eyes narrowed with disgust. It was the first time he saw someone, other than Will, do it.

“How dare you?” Hannibal stood up and Adam’s senses were starting to overload, sensing an upcoming fight. Whispers and stares were surrendering them.

“Nigel! Back down! What is the problem sir?” A tall man hurried to intervene pulling Nigel away by the arm.

“What kind of service do you offer now that you would hire such a rude person?”

“I’m sorry sir, please sit, someone else will attend to you in an instant.”

“I am the rude one? When that sarcastic fuck kept being a fucking prick?” Nigel yelled from a couple of tables away, and was taken away.

Adam kept breathing in and out with his hands around his chests, trying to ignore the verbal fight between the manager and Hannibal.

“Can you come for him?” Adam pleaded Will over the phone. “Please, I will walk home, but please collect him.”

“That bad?” Will didn’t sound concerned and Adam didn’t know if that was good or bad.

“He picked on our waiter and provoked a fight.”

“For real?”

“I’m not joking Will.”

“Why was it?”

“The waiter was flirting with me, or so Hannibal says. He smiled at me a few times.”

“Omega jealousy shit. By any chance did you wear one of my suits?”

“The grey one.”

“Explains.” Adam didn’t know what that explained, he was more confused than before the call.

“Just come, please.”

“I’m on my way already, tell him to wait for me. I’m sorry Adam, I’ll make it up to you, and don’t worry Hannibal will get my wrath for this.”

“Thank you.”

“Maybe I should talk with the manager, it would be bad for your waiter to get fired over this.”

“I’ll do it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I think I feel guilty.”

“It’s not your fault you look like me, the suit you’re wearing is quite special for Hannibal. It shouldn’t hold any of my scent though. But you couldn’t have known and I was the one who insisted on you wearing one of mine and not your own. I should have separated them. I’ll take care of it, don’t worry buddy.”

“I’ll apologize to our waiter anyway.”

“If you insist. I’ll see you at home later.”

“Okay.” Adam hung up and gave Hannibal the message.

Hannibal apologized once again and walked out to wait for Will.

Adam went back in and apologized to the manager for his brother-in-law actions and was told that Nigel had already left. He felt more disappointed than expected at that.

Walking out Adam took a deep breath and stared at the night sky, admiring the few visible stars on that part of the city with a growing satisfaction with himself. It hadn’t been an easy evening yet he managed not only to keep his panic down through the fight but go up to the manager and apologize without problem.

“Are you free of the prick now? Are you okay?” Nigel made him jump calling him from a bench in the sidewalk where he was smoking.

“I’m fine, thank you. And, “Adam swallowed, in the play of the lights Nigel’s golden eyes seemed to glow. “And I’m sorry about what happened, Hannibal was missing and mixing Will, my twin.”

“I get that twins look alike but that was a whole show mate.”

“He’s an omega, my brother, an alpha, and I’m a beta. He says that sometimes Will’s essence stays glued to me and it irritates his senses even when he tries to control it.” Adam blurted out before he could think about it. He immediately wondered if it was okay to give that much information away, then felt it was necessary for Nigel to understand.

“Must be frustrating to be jealous knowing that it’s not really your partner. I haven’t heard of that happening to twins before though.”

“Hannibal has a  _ unique _ sense of smell.” Adam quoted Hannibal.

“He was still a dick though.” Nigel said with a hard tone.

“He sends his apologies over that.” That was a lie and Adam hoped Nigel wouldn’t catch on it.

“What’s what the young say nowadays?  _ Sounds fake but okay _ ?” Nigel smirked at Adam and the later felt his blood rush to his cheeks.

“I apologize on his behalf. And…” Adam reached for his wallet. “I wanted to give your fully tip, I know the other was given to our second server.” As soon as he got closer Nigel stood up and there was a change on him. The cigarette was forgotten under the weight of his shoes.

“Keep the money gorgeous.”

“My name is Adam, not gorgeous. And I would like to make it up to you. Let me give you a tip.”

“Oh you still can.” Nigel said, looking him up and down. “But not with money.”

“How?”

“Go on a date with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
